


The New Rival

by Rougethecat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Bill is an asshole, Cat!Dipper, Cat!Mabel, Dipper and Mabel's names are different in the past oops, M/M, Mabel's coming later on, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cat!bill, just not developed yet, mentions of cannibalism, more charaters on the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU where Bill and Dipper are cats.)</p><p>When the new arrival comes over, Bill Cipher isn't very welcoming with the cat roaming around his place. As he tries to drive the new addition out onto the streets, a very unlikely romance starts to grow. Will the two cats end up together? Or will the newcomer will follow Bill's wishes and never come back?</p><p>Dipper, a new addition to the household, is already feeling at home with the other cat's "welcoming" attitude. Rude, teasing behavior, being clawed and chased around makes Dipper longing for his twin and old home even more. When he steps out into the dangers of the city, he starts think about his housemate more then his littermate. Will he continue on his adventures to reunite with his littermate? Or will he come back to the territorial housemate?<br/>*Discontinued until further notice*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

"Shhh," Florence cooed at the yowling tabby tom as she drove back to her house, "we'll be home soon."

The young tabby tom let out another yowl, sinking back into his carriage. The car stopped and turned off, Florence took the carriage into the house and straight to her bedroom. She cut the binds of the cage and opened the metal door. The tabby sniffed the area before stepping onto the blanket placed on the floor. His forest green eyes looked at the new place that he was in. Florence smiled and petted his head, the tabby mewed and buried his face into her hand. The girl awed and left to prepare food, the tabby following behind.

"What do you think you're doing here?" A voice hissed.

The tabby looked around and on the counter was an unhappy golden tom with black paws and tail and wore a top hat, a bow tie, and a triangular eyepatch on his right eye.

"I-I could ask the same for you," the tabby replied, pressing his body against the woman's leg.

"This is MY place kit," The long-limbed tom spat and leaped down from the counter, creeping toward the young tabby.

"And the human belongs to-"

"There you are!" The woman exclaimed, putting down a plate of wet slop near the brown tabby and picking up the golden tom.

"Been out again Cipher?" She asked the golden tom. 'Cipher' mewed, but the human couldn't understand feline,"you naughty cat! You know what that means."

Florence started to carry the golden tom to one of the rooms. The golden tom's eye widened in fear, as if he could guess what that meant. The tabby heard the door slam as he turned to the plate of food, his mouth watering. He pushed his muzzle into the bowl, while listening to the shouts in the room.

"Aw come on Bill! It's just water"

"NOOOO!!!"

"It'll be okay Bi-"

"HISSSS!!!"

"Ow! Bill Cipher come back here!"

There was a loud  _ CRASH _ the made the tabby jump, fur raising at its ends. The door later opened with a messy Florence and a grumpy, but clean Bill. She plopped the clean cat on the couch and walked towards the tabby, who a had finished eating.

"Time for your bath little one!" The female smiled and picked him up, the tabby taking notice of the white cloth wrapped tightly around her pale hand.

They entered the same room that the woman took Bill Cipher in. Florence placed the tabby on the floor, reached out to the bathtub faucet and turned it on. A stream of warm water started to fill the tub, as the tabby stood on his hind legs and looked at the faucet in wonder. Once the tub was filled up the right amount, Florence turned the faucet off, as the tabby attempted to climb onto the edge of the tub. He reached out a paw, about to touch the surface when all of the sudden, there was a huge _SPLASH_ , as he fell into the bathtub. His owner let out a laugh as the tabby tom turned to stare at her. Florence grabbed a blue bottle, squirted out a green substance and smothered it on the tabby's back. He closed his eyes and purred, the warm water and Florence's hands gently scrubbing his fur was soothing. He couldn't understand why his new housemate hates this kind of stuff. Well, actually he does, but still. Once the tabby was covered with suds, the dirty blonde female washed away the bubbles with warm water and picked him up, the tabby letting out a surprised yowled at the sudden cold. Florence wrapped him around a soft, blue towel, gently wrapped him up and started to dry him. After drying, she grabbed a comb,brushed his fur and dipping the comb into a cup. After a very long brushing session, he was met with the dry towel.

"Why look at that!" Florence exclaimed, looking at his right flank.

"Huh?" He mewed, tilting his head.

"White specks," Florence rubbed his head,"they look like the Ursa Major!"

She picked him up in her arms, allowing the tabby to snuggle in her arms.

"I got a name for you now little one."

He looked at her and with her finger, Florence tapped his little pink nose.

"What is it?" The tabby mewed, tilting his head.

"I'll name you Dipper!" She exclaimed while agreeing with herself, "Yes, it's a wonderful name!"

On his first night (after a "welcoming" swipe from Bill), he got to sleep right beside Florence's petite, warm body. 'Dipper' later awoke in the middle of the night, looking at the moon through the window.

"You know, that is _MY_ sleeping spot"

Dipper let out a screech of surprise, tripped over his human's body (It's a wonder how he went over), and landed on the floor by his carrier. Luckily as a cat, he could ALMOST always land on his paws.

"Thanks for giving my spot back!" Bill Cipher snickered,"though it has your scent all over it, ugh!" the golden tom wrinkled his nose in disgust, before lying down and curling around the warm, sleeping body of Florence.

"Yeah yeah..." Dipper parted his jaws in a yawn and decided to climb into his cleaned carriage to sleep, instead of attempting to climb up the bed again. He curled up in a ball and wondered about his littermate, as a wave of sleep crashed onto his body.

\--  
Picture:


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper pisses Bill off and meets a stranger...or at least their voice.

Dipper awoke to vibrating footsteps of his human walking away from the bed and into another room behind the door. The tabby walked out of his carriage, stretched and yawned.

"Oh good morning Dipper!"

Pale hands picked the tabby up and wrapped her arms around his warm, furry body. Scratching his head, Florence hummed, taking out two cans and setting Dipper on the counter, (who then leapt down to the floor) then grabbed two bowls and a can opener. The brown tabby could only watch as Florence put the odd machine on the top of a can and started to crack it open.

"Annddd there goes my morning."

Dipper whirred around to meet the black-footed, golden tom, Bill Cipher.

"Sleep well, kit?" Bill Cipher grinned, voice dripping with sarcasm, as he left down from the counter and padded close to the new addition to the household.

"I am not a kit!" the tabby tom growled.

"Yeah you are," his grin grew wider," You have some soft kitten-"

Brown tabby fur fluffed up, Dipper attempted to slash the older cat with a paw.

"You'll regret that!" Bill hissed, claws unsheathed.

Dipper yowled and leapt up the counter, snuggling his muzzle deep into Florence's chest, green eyes looking fearfully at the golden tom. The human let out a soft cry of shock, pried the tabby off, and plopped him on the tile floor. Bill crept closer and Dipper ran, starting their chase of cat and mouse once more.

"AHHHH!!!!" Dipper screeched at the top of his lungs, zipping throughout the house.

However, due to his housemate having longer limbs and Dipper's little stamina, the golden tom managed to pounce on the tabby and pin Dipper down. Dipper struggled, a hot tingling feeling from Bill Cipher's paw pads overwhelmed him. If Dipper had no bit of fur on him, the golden tom could see his flushing face.

"You little  _ BRAT _ ," Cipher growled in his ear, causing Dipper to squirm even more.

Before Bill could do who knows what with him, a bell ring. Causing Bill to forget whatever he is doing and running toward the kitchen. Dipper stood up and shook his pelt and padded toward the kitchen.

"Dipper, what happened to you?!" Florence exclaimed, picking the tabby up and putting him by a food of wet slop.

Dipper observed the bowl, ignoring the pestering female. The outside was a dark blue with black shadow of triangle like trees covering the very bottom of the bowl and whiter odd lettering, but because of the wet slop blocking the inside of the bowl, Dipper could not see the rest of the odd bowl. Hunger finally taking over, he chowed down of the wet slop, smacking his lips every now and then, and swiping his tongue over his jaw.

The vibrating footsteps of his human kept getting closer and further, causing Dipper to look up on what was his human was doing. A soft  _ ting _ , along with a  _ crack _ and  _ sizzle _ only perked his interest even more. The human walked away putting an almost square, floppy slice of brown stuff in a metal thing and she somehow made the brown flop go into the metal creature.

Dipper continued eating his slop, the scent of oil and loud sizzling filled the air. The tabby pulled his muzzle out and saw a black circle with white dots and lines from his leg. The hissing sound quieted down and there was a pop from the metal creature. The human hummed, as there was scraping sounds, from what she was doing. Grabbing the brown floppy thing -which wasn't floppy anymore-, she placed it on a white flat surface and placed it on the table.

Dipper leapt on the chair to see what was on the white flat thing. There was the brown floppy thing with a scorch marks on it, on it's right was a puddle of white with two yellow things sticking at the top. However what stuck out the most was a bright red triangular things with bushy green tops and dark blue spheres.

"Oh! What are you doing here?"

Dipper let out a screech as he was lifted away and placed on the floor. The human put a clear odd thing of white liquid on the table.

"Now run along now," she shooed him away,"I have no time to play."

Dipper scurried off, deciding to explore and hopefully don't bump into the territorial tom. The thought of the tom pinning him this morning brought shivers down the tabby's spine. Usually the tom, would bite his tail or force him to slam into something -like the wall-, but never had Cipher pinned him down before. Speaking of the golden demonic tom...

"Where is he?"

"Miss me already?"

Dipper let of a yelp of surprise to see Bill Cipher lying lazily on the table.

"Admit it," He grinned, revealing dagger-like teeth,"you missed me."

The tom snorted,"As if," he muttered under his (A/N: WHY DID I PUT 'her' THE FIRST TIME) breath.

"Now don't leave your scent everywhere while I'm napping," the golden tom let out a large yawn and curled up.

Dipper scurried away, wanting to leave the golden tom and explore his brand new home. He padded around and hid behind a potted plant as his human opened the door with a soft creak. She slipped into the darkness, golden-brown locks was the last thing he saw of Florence, before the door closed. He left, excitement overwhelming his thoughts to be concerned about Florence. After all, the human seemed to take care of herself just fine. He approached the living room and jumped up the odd things that are called  _ "sofas" _ .

_ 'Humans have odd names for things,' _ The tabby thought, as he walked around the soft cushion, his paws sinking into it after every step.

Dipper sat down and groomed his fur, every now and then stopping to look around the room. Just as he had cleaned the last batch of hair of his pelt, something caught his eye. He approached the cream shelves slowly, focusing at the the thin rectangular objects neatly filling up the space of the shelves.

With a light brown paw, he hooked his claws into the book and slowly brought it out. The object landed with a loud  _ THUD _ , causing every hair on Dipper's pelt to raise in alarm and fear. Who knew this intriguing object could make such a noise! Dipper could only hope that the territorial cat didn't wake up from his snooze. Just as Dipper was hesitantly about to open the cover of the object, there was a hiss.

"What did I tell you before my nap?!" Bill Cipher growled approaching the frightened tabby, " _NOT_ to leave your disgusting _SCENT_ around and to _NOT_ _TO_ _MESS_ _WITH_ _ANYTHING!_ "

The golden tom had backed up the tabby, his muzzle neared Dipper's soft pink nose, a toothy scowl on his face. Every hair of Dipper's pelt rose and his ears were pinned to the back of his head.

Despite the fact that Dipper was scared out of his wits, he barely managed to bravely speak,"You never  _ said _ I couldn't touch anything."

The words that left Dipper's muzzle just enraged Bill even more. With his claws unsheathed, Bill Cipher took a swipe at the tabby, who barely managed to dodge his sharp claws and ran as if his life depended on it. The tabby fear grew more as he heard laughing in the distance. That laugh was PURE evil.

"THAT'S RIGHT KIT!" the demon yowled in laughter, almost sounding like a wolf's howl, "YOU BETTER RUN CAUSE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU..." Cipher started to chase after the tabby, "YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER  _ EXIST _ !!!"

Dipper's paws burned and his eyes, wide and darting.

_ 'Just keep running,' _ The male tabby thought,  _ 'just keep-' _

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a flap on the door.

_ 'FREEDOM!!!!'  _ His mind screeched as Dipper leapt through the flap and into the the green grass.

Despite the urge to look around, Dipper didn't have much time. His eyes darted in panic and they landed on a bush.

_ 'There!' _ His mind screamed, Dipper rushed toward the bush and was almost there, when everything was a sudden blur into the green leaves.

Dipper had tripped on a brick. The tabby mentally groaned, as dirt settled on his brown streaked pelt. He -not very silently- sneaked away until he at the side of the house and he couldn't see the door. Just then, Bill Cipher burst from the door and tasted the air. Dipper took quiet, deep breaths, remembering what his mother's advice.

_ 'Why does Maple always catch me?' The tom kit complained, after playing cat and mouse with his littermate, ‘I already hid my scent!’ _

_ His mother, a beautiful brown she-cat with black flecks dusting her cheeks and emerald green eyes, wrapped her tail around her kit, 'Were you nervous or scared when she was looking for you?' _

_ 'Nope!' the brown kit lied, puffing up his chest then deflated,'well maybe just a little...' _

_ The brown queen yet out a soft laugh that was like a lovely breeze and gave several gentle licks on the little tabby's head -who whined and attempted to swat her away-,'You shouldn't be afraid Speckle,' she purred in amusement,'it releases your fear-scent.' _

_ 'And a brave warrior can't be spotted can they?' She gently head-butted her son, who let out a small squeak. _

_ 'Never!' Speckle shouted, puffing his chest up in pride. _

Dipper started to calm down as, he remembered his mother's soothing words.

"Where is that kit?!" The golden growled, clawing up a pawful of grass.

After what seemed to be forever, the golden tom gave up in frustration and went inside. No way was Dipper going back in  _ THERE _ . Not until Florence would be there to protect him from the demon. He mentally shivered at the feeling of the demon's claws barely brushing his side.

The tabby tom stepped out and shook off the itchy dirt, before licking the rest of the debris out of his fur.

"Hey dude."

Dipper almost let out a squeak of surprise, turning around to see nothing but the reddish wood fence.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." Dipper mewed back at the fence.

"Why don't you come over the fence?"

"Um," Dipper thought for a moment, he wasn't so sure if he should trust the mysterious voice behind the fence.

"No," Dipper decided.

"That's okay dude," The voice replied, seeming okay with it,"I understand"

"Do you mind tell me your name?" Dipper pressed his front paws against the wood, ignoring the branches tugging his pelt.

"I'm Soos," The voice sounded...happy, the opposite of what Dipper felt when he since he got here,"What's yours dawg?"

"Uh I'm Dipper," The tom frowned at the voice's odd attitude.

Did the voice thought he was a dog?

"It was nice meeting you Soos," Dipper gave himself a thin smile,"but I gotta go."

"Sure thing dude!" The voice gave the tabby tom a warning before the farewell, "Just be wary of that Bill Cipher guy okay?"

"Okay," Was Dipper's quiet reply as he head towards the house, nervous on how the golden tom was going to react with him being back.

_ 'I miss you Maple,' _ he thought sadly, silently wishing that his sister was here with him.

Once he entered into the house once more, he was greeted by a strangely empty house. Usually the tabby would go look for him, but because of exhaustion and hunger curling on his stomach, he wobbled his way towards the sofa, curled up and soon closed his eyes.

He didn't know how long he had slept until he slowly awoke to a hand petting his back, the scent of rose with a touch of lavender filled his nostrils.

"Florence?" Dipper's meow was slurred, mind muddled with sleep.

"There there," Florence set the book down and carried him towards the bathroom,"you've had a long day didn't you?"

Dipper snuggled into Florence's embrace, breathing into her scent. After giving the tabby a nice warm bath and while the tabby was being patted dry with a towel, Florence took something out of her bag.

"It's your collar and hat!" She explained when Dipper looked at the objects curiously.

She fasted the collar so it fit snuggly around his neck and a blue and white hat was placed on his head.

"You look cute!" the adult female giggled as she picked him up towards the kitchen.

After a good meal, Florence was once again had her nose in a book. Dipper trotted around, before settling into a yellow silky pillow that smelled like warm honey and fresh lemon. His mind must still be drowsy with sleep, because that "pillow" was Bill.

"Watch it!" The golden tom hissed, swiping the tabby with a paw.

Dipper ran to the other side of Florence and snuggled into squishy skin and the scent of rose and lavender. As the warm cozy atmosphere lulled the tabby to sleep, Dipper couldn't help but to frown slightly. He already missed Bill's warm scent...

\--  
Pictures:  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I changed Dipper's pelt design while working on the pictures (The 2nd picture is actually unintentional)  
> But Dipper's pelt design is the 2nd picture. The 1st picture is his colors and accessories.  
> But yay! I'm done!  
> *still trying to get used of posting pictures ;-;*  
> Edit: Golly, I just love all the comments and criticism :D Helps improve my writing skills


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Bill do outside anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... not my most favorite. I think I rushed this chapter because I wanted to get this done.

Bill Cipher rolled in the sheets, attempting to find the warmth of his human’s body. Despite the fact the golden tom _KNEW_ that the female wouldn’t be there, his cat instincts screamed at him to find a heat source and sleep. After a while of rolling around in silky sheets, Bill gave up and groomed his fur. It was nice not seeing the tabby furball around. It almost made it seem like a terrible, terrible dream. Almost.

The golden tom stretched, jumped down onto the soft carpet floor, and grabbed his hat that fell when he was rolling around. He padded towards the bathroom and was greeted with Florence with a white stick in her mouth. She let out a muffled yelp of surprise, spat out white foam, rising the stick and put it away. The dark-blonde female walked towards the golden tom -who dropped his hat at her feet- placed the hat back on his head and put the thin strap back on.

“Good morning Bill,” she gave a sleepy smile as she scratched behind his ears.

Bill closed his eye in pure bliss, head leaning towards her touch. When her fingers left his ears, the golden tom let out a whine.

“Later Bill,” Florence promised,”I’m going to the late for work!”

She quickly walked into the closet and closed the door, leaving Bill in the bathroom.

“I don’t get meatsacks,” Bill snorted as he left the bathroom,”Why do they need to work anyway?”

He padded into the living room and on the counter was a ball of brown tabby fur.

Bill frowned, ’that does not look comfortable’ he thought.

All of a sudden, another great idea popped into his head, causing Bill to grin widely.He leapt onto the counter and went around the the tabby furball (being careful not to step on him). Once he managed to get close to the kit’s ear, he let out the loudest yowl he could muster.

Boy, was the reaction priceless! The startled kit let out a yowl of surprise and fell off the counter, slamming his side on the edge of the box (Bill imagining on how pleasurable that fall would feel like),and landed on his back. The tabby kit flopped to his non-injured side and fell limp. Bill rolled his eyes at the dramatic kit and leapt down to the ground.

“Hey kit,” He growled, poking the tabby’s side,”Wake up idiot!”

The kit raised his head drowsily, leaf green eyes glassy and dull from sleep.

“Get up!” The golden tom growled, swiping a paw harshly at the tabby’s side.

The tabby let out a cry of pain in reply and shuffled his body towards the box.

“I SAID GET UP!” Bill body-slammed the tabby.

The kit let out a screech of agony and squirmed to get out, legs shaking as he got up. His blue hat didn’t shift much thanks the thin strap that attached the hat onto his head.

“What was that for?!” The kit hissed,as if forgetting who was the golden tom.

“How about I teach you a lesson on who’s boss here **PINE TREE**!” The golden tom bared his fangs.

The kit trembled in fear and started to back away.

 _‘You won’t get away this time!’_ Bill roared, slashing a paw at the tabby’s muzzle.

The tabby managed to barely dodge the deadly paw but, he couldn’t escape the multiple hits on his face. He scrambled off, desperate to escape the golden tom’s wrath. Bill quickly caught up to him, body-slamming the kit’s bruised side once more, causing Pine Tree to fall and roll clumsily of the floor until his hat barely touched the wall.

Bill grinned, approaching the exhausted tabby kit.The kit’s eyes were closed, as if he was waiting for death to come take his soul.

‘And that’s exactly what I’ll do!’ Bill grinned, his black unsheathed paw rose and aimed for the pitiful kit’s throat.

“Bill Cipher!”

The golden tom’s fur fluffed up in fright. It was Florence. He turned around and immediately shrank back. The human’s steely blue eyes and stern look could bring anyone shivers down their spine.

“What are you doing?!”

He mewed as if to say ‘nothing’, but the female did not believe him. She picked up the tabby kit and sent the older cat outside along with his bowl of food and water.

“You will _NOT_ come inside _UNTIL_ you are sorry for your actions!” Florence slammed the door shut, leaving the golden tom alone.

There was no point of going back inside, Bill Cipher knew this, because Florence did something to make the flap stay shut. However, the idiotic human didn’t know that he had another life outside of the fence. Bill leapt on the fence and fell to the hard concrete and went into the nearest alley. When he entered, the stray cats that were fighting, stopped and bowed their heads at the golden tom.

“Well well well!” A pink she-cat leapt down from a trash bin, a dark pink tattered cape flowing behind her, “If it isn’t Bill Cipher!”

“It’s good to see you as well Pyronica!” Bill grinned at the one-eyed cat.

Pyronica used to live with her human, but she left there vices she preferred the alley life better (plus she was tired of having her former white coat dyed bright pink all the time). The bright pink she-cat grinned back as she yowled.

“HEY GUYS, BILL’S HERE!!!”

“Hey it’s Bill!”

“Really?!"

“Yeah! The boss is back!”

Nine other head poked out from the roof of the building behind the trash bin.

The first one leapt down, who’s pelt is an ugly shade of blotchy yellow -save for the cream stomach and chest fur- with a ring of black fur on his right front and hind legs. His dark eyes are turned outwards and his two bottom fangs poked out of his mouth.

A small blue-grey tom was the next to leap down. Like Bill, his limbs -except for the tail- are black. His left blue-green eye crinkled in glee, the other covered by a diamond eyepatch. He grinned, his two front fangs abnormally bigger than the others.

The third, a large black tom with a purple shine, leapt down hesitantly and -luckily- landed safety. Unfortunately, the large tom lost his eyes due to having a dog fight. Claws coming out of pale grey paws buried themselves in the ground for a brief moment before finally deciding to sheathe them.

A darker pink short tom leapt down, his top and bottom fags prodding out of the white muzzle. His odd pink eyes gleaming in mirth.

Another blue-grey tom -but a bit taller- leapt down, pale yellow eyes looking around almost in a nervous fit. He looked the most normal of the group so far -except for the the large black keyhole-shaped patch of fur on his forehead-.

“Whoo hoo!”

A duo fell and landed in sync. One of them was a small, fat russet tom with a orange muzzle and was wearing a maya blue tie and a black bowler hat with a gold rim. The other was a she-cat with multiple shades of dyed fur and with a right half-purple and half-aqua eye and the left was a simple orange eye.

The last the leapt down to greet Bill Cipher was a short and slight clubby dark grey tom with black ears, a golden patch of fur the staple of a plus sign and a red pacifier-shaped mark on his belly. On his shoulders are small oval-shaped splotches of pale red. His copper eyes showed no emotion or his face.

“8 Ball!” Bill Cipher greeted each of them, “Kryptos! Xanthar! Teeth! Keyhole. Hectorgon and Amorphous Shape! And last but not least…” He grinned as he approached the dark grey tom, "Paci-Fire!” (A/N:*faints after all the introductions* KMS)

“It’s great to see you again Bill!”

“The last party isn’t as good without ‘cha!”

Along with other various of comments that slipped from his crew’s jaws.

“You guys ready for another party?!” He yowled.

The rest yowled joyfully as the group of cats swarmed out of the alley away and into the quiet town. (A/N: I really want to stop here but welp, gotta finish the day right?)

“So where are we going this time?” Xanthar asked, the dark cat was sandwiched between Amorphous Shape and Paci-Fire.

“Let’s go…” Bill trailed off pretending to wonder.

“Aw come on Bill!,” Pyronica groaned, the other shook their heads,” stop doing that!”

The golden grinned, sharp teeth gleaming,”Let’s go mess with the cats across the town!”

The other immediately agreed and the group of trouble-makers climbed up the buildings while helping Xanthar, who stubbornly insisted that he was fine and didn't needed help.

“Hey boss!” Keyhole managed to surprising catch up to the leaping golden tom.

“What is it Keyhole?” He wondered what Keyhole wanted to say.

Usually the blue-grey yellow-eyed tom only spoke when he needed to report something. Other then that the tom stayed mostly silent.

“You’re scent’s kinda…different,” The blue-grey tom seemed to try to keep his thoughts as gentle, but straight-forward as possible.

“Oh,” The golden tom slowed down to a pause, which caused Pyronica to stop and the other’s to bump into each other -Except Xandar who could sense the everyone stopping and didn’t bump into Amorphous Shape-.

“What does it smell like then Keyhole?” Bill Cipher demanded.

“Well uh…the same mostly boss,” Keyhole replied nervously.

“And?”

“The hint of hazelnut and cinnamon.”

Bill gritted his teeth,”If you _EVER_ scent a cat with that scent…” The golden tom whirred around, looking at the now trembling group.

He grinned, "Have him as a meal.”

Everyone’s eyes went wide. Fresh meat! It was rare to find fresh meat! Skinny rats, mice, birds, and the occasional motherless kit are rare to eat these days.

“Really?” Teeth asked, eye gleaming as everyone else licked their jaws at the thought of sinking their teeth into flesh.

Even though Bill should be amused and satisfied, a deep shudder shook his feline body. The long-limbed feline simply ignored this odd, terrible feeling of guilt.

 _‘Stupid emotions,’_ He growled to himself, as he once again lead the party to their destination.

After all, the host can’t be late to a party right?

After a long day, Bill was allowed to enter the house. The sharp, clean scent that lingered on the tabby’s pelt gave away the place he went to. Which was the vet, every animal’s worse nightmare.

Dipper was started at the slight tang of metal and Bill’s sunny gold pelt was spotted with patches faded dark red. After having to take a bath -which Bill hated-, the golden tom quickly dismissed himself at the couch, away from the brown tabby and lazily closed his eyes. In his dreams, the golden tom merrily tortured a certain tabby to death.

\--

8 Ball

Pyronica

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll finish the rest of Bill's Buddies later...and post them in later chapters...


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising normal day!  
> ...Sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got fanart?!  
> Wow...I'm just so speechless... Thank you so much @TheMythArtist ! (I'm not sure if you're okay of me mentioning you. I sorry ;-;)  
> Fanart: http://themythartist.deviantart.com/art/cATS-611029113?q=gallery%3ATheMythArtist%2F51701359&qo=0

Dipper went outside, the night breeze smoothing the hairs of his pelt. Florence was fast asleep and Bill was nowhere to be seen. His green eyes reflected the glittering stars above along with touch of sorrow.

“Maple…,” he sighed, the loneliness was heavy on his heart and he dearly wished to see his littermate again.

“Speckle?”

His ears perked up.

“Maple?!”

“Speckle!” The voice gasped,”I’m here!”

“Maple!” Dipper scurried up the fence and leapt down, eager to see the fluffy tabby fur and a wide, goofy smile.

“Tag!” Maple was behind him, paw poking his tail before running off, giggling.

“Maple!” Dipper grinned and ran after his sister, going to the forest.

The area was filled with giggles and laughter.

“SPECKLE!!!!” A screech was sounded as dread filled his body.

“Maple!?!” the tabby yowled, desperate to find his sister again as he ran fearfully around the forest.

That was when he saw it. A shadowy creature with golden eyes licked off the blood on its claws. The long slender figure grinned at Dipper, sharp teeth glittering in the moonlight.

**“PINE TREE!!!!”**

Dipper snapped his green eyes open after hearing the creature’s yowl. The tabby looked up to see a very annoyed golden tom.

“Sorry,” he muttered, his body shaking from the dream. 

Bill rolled his visible blue eye, "Relax kit,” he reassured the tabby, which shocked Dipper.

Was Bill actually being kind for once? Dipper’s heart started to flutter in hope. Maybe he could have a nice life here.

“I can’t destroy my new toy right?”

_ ‘Of course,’ _ The tabby thought darkly, scolding himself for getting hopeful at such a thing. This was Bill Cipher he was talking about, the cat with no sliver of empathy (A/N: Sure Dipper sure…).

The golden tom grinned widely then left, leaving the tabby alone in the living room. 

He stretched, wincing at the bruise at ached his side. Dipper leapt down from the sofa and headed toward the bookshelf, where he brought a book down. The next process was long, but the tabby managed to do it with several tugs and pushes using his teeth and paws. Dipper brought the book to his carrier 0which was still in Florence’s room-, and settled down. 

It took several attempts to open the book, but he managed to open the cover and started to attempt to read. A simple odd thing, like a book, could keep the pine tree-capped tom entertained for hours on end. 

However, today the tabby quickly grew bored and decided to visit the cat from the fence. The tabby met the cat yesterday and he was very kind! Dipper eagerly went outside, his roaming area cut off by wooden boards that were placed beside each other. 

_ ‘But they can’t contain a cat!’ _ Dipper thought and got into a crouching position, haunches wiggling slightly as the tabby prepared to leap. 

_ ‘Now!!!’ _ his mind screeched, as Dipper then launched himself up to the fence; along with brutal aches from his side.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have enough experience nor stamina to reach the top of the fence. Lucky, his claws were unsheathed and Dipper dug his claws onto the wood, chips flinging off as he climbed up to the top of the fence, using all of his energy. Once he got to the top, Dipper panted, sore claws sheathed and paws comfortably on the fence.

There on the stretch of yellowing grass, was a big light brown tom cuddling with a cinnamon tabby she-cat. The large tom wore a darker brown cap and a green collar. The unique thing about the light brown tom was the squiggly dark stripe on his back and a dark splotch near the base of his tail. The tabby she-cat next to him had a thick build and wore a lavender collar.

The large tom faced towards the tabby tom, copper brown eyes lighting up.

“Hey little dude!” the tom walked towards the fence, the cinnamon striped she-cat tagging along.

“Hey Soos,” Dipper gave the large tom weary smile.

“This gal here,” the large tom nudged the she-cat, who giggled,”is my mate, Melody.”

“It’s nice to meet you Dipper,” Melody gave a kind, sweet smile,”Soos has told me a lot about you."

Dipper couldn’t help but to smile back at the lilac-eyed tabby. The three spent the morning chatting, with Dipper still on the fence, and sharing stories.

“That littermate of yours seems like the best hambone,” Soos grinned.

“Yeah…” Sickness settled in his stomach and it was not from this morning’s meal, ”well I gotta go.”

Dipper’s body turned around and his head faced them,”Bye Soos!,” he gave them a good bye,”Bye Melody!” He leapt down as he heard farewells from the other side.

“Bye Dipper!”

“Hope to see you soon little dude!”

The tabby headed inside, retrieved his book and continued to drag it to the living room. Dipper looked up at the couch and mentally groaned. 

_ 'This was going to take a while,’ _ his thought.

After several attempts and a few yowls of frustration, Dipper simply gave up, leapt on the couch and laid on his bruised side. His emerald gaze stared at the leathery surface of the couch. Dipper was starting to drift off to sleep when...

“I’M HOMMMMEEEE!!!!” A slurred yowl, rattled the house.

Dipper’s leaf green eyes flew open in fear and shock.

“What’s with the odd-shaped pillow?”

Dipper twisted his head around and squinted at the sun in his eyes. The sweet intoxicating scent caused the tabby to rummage through his mind, trying to find out the cause of the scent.

“Geez,” The golden tom slurred, wobbling on his paws,”I tirrrrrred…”

Dipper turned his head away, closing his eyes and hoping the tom wouldn’t do anything. However, fate had decided to toy with the bruised tabby today. He almost let out a squeak when Bill Cipher landed his head on Dipper’s side. His breath hitched.

“Must of eaten too much catnip…” The drugged tom let out a parted yawn, his bright blue eye fluttering closed.

“B-bill!” Dipper hissed, his face warming up in embarrassment,”g-get off!”

However, the older tom was already knocked out. Dipper groaned and shifted to get comfortable, which caused the tabby tom to get a bit closer towards the golden tom. He flinched, when the tom snorted, but relaxed at the slurred words bubbling from his muzzle.

“Cinnamon and hazelnut…” The tom let out a noise between a snore and a purr, "how nice…”

_ ‘One day,’ _ Dipper thought as he drifted off to dreamland,  _ 'I’ll find you Maple…I promise…' _

That night, Dipper dreamt of Maple and himself as kits, playing outside of their old home as their parents watched them, tails entwined. Dipper smiled in his sleep, the feeling of warmth and peace filled his veins.

When Florence came home from work that night, she was surprised to see her two cats, all snuggled up and sleeping peacefully. She gave a small, tired smile. The dirty blonde knew they would get along. Or so she thought...

\--

Cat!Soos and Cat!Melody

Cat!Kryptos

Maple and Speckle


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal day when Florence is home! At least Dipper's safe...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to update!  
> Please forgive me ;n;  
> Gravity Falls Fandom lost me due to Assassination Classroom...whoops!

Bill opened his visible blue eye, mind blurred and groggy. He let out a closed-mouth sigh, looking at the ceiling.

_ ‘What happened?’ _ He thought.

Blurred memories zipped through his brain. Joining his friend to another party, trashing a human’s house, messing around with the cats that lived there and found a whole bunch of catnip. What fun it was, stuffing up on the delicious, intoxicating leaves.

Bill closed his eye once more, snuggling into the soft tabby fur. Suddenly, his eye flew open and he jumped a mile away from the snoozing tabby.

“Ew…” the golden muttered, as the golden tom’s tongue dampened his raised paw and did a few swipes over his head.

Bill padded into the kitchen and was shocked at what he saw. The kitchen was a mess! Flour speckled the area like snow and the sink was filled with dirty dishes. His human was in the middle of it all, yanking her hand away from the heat box.

The dark blonde whined and sucked on her burnt finger before noticing the golden tom.

“Bill!” she exclaimed, walking towards him.

He screeched at the flour on his human’s face and scurried off. He could hear small bursts of laughter as the golden tom hid behind the pantry door. No way was she going to ruin his gorgeous, silky golden fur!

“Okay then,” he could imagine Florence shrugging her shoulders.

That was the exact time that some tabby decided to wander into the kitchen.

“Looks like Dipper gets to have all of my homemade cat treats!~”

Bill started to get irritated as he heard crunching noises, lips smacking and soft purrs.

The golden tom squeezed out of the door, expecting to see and elder grey cat with copper eyes. The grey feline turned towards Bill, only did then grey melted into brown tabby fur and copper eyes slowly shifted to forest green.

Bill shook his head,  _ ’maybe it was the after effects of the catnip’ _

The tabby meowed to Florence, who pointed his tail towards to the golden tom. As the golden-haired female was distracted with Bill, the tabby attempted to snack on another treat.

Florence opened the pantry door wide open and plucked the squirming golden tom, allowing Pine Tree to scarf down three treats before being shooed away.

“Alright,” Florence sighed as she lifted the tray and put Bill on the counter,”No more treats.”

The dirty blonde threw a treat at Bill -who caught it in his mouth-, then left to put the treats in the glass jar.

Florence put a ‘muffin’ -or so she called it- in her mouth, then she started to prepare their daily meal. Dipper looked at the jar in disappointment. Rolling his visible eye, Bill leapt on the counter and laid down. The tabby wiggles his nose, eyes scrunched up in discomfort, before letting out a sneeze. It shook Pine Tree’s body and his fur fluffed up for a second.

“Aw…” Florence cooed and set the bowls down, “looks like someone has the allergies.”

Bill sniffled at the bowl and scrunched up his nose in disgust,  _ ‘ugh. pellets.’ _

“Sorry Bill” The human gave a sad smile,”we ran out of wet food.”

“What wrong with pellets?” Pine Tree asked, crunching one between his teeth.

“They’re disgusting!” Bill growled,”they’re like rabbit pellets!”

“But they’re not  _ THAT _ bad,” The smaller tom frowned.

“Shut up kit,” The golden tom snapped,”it’s not like you know what fresh meat tastes like.”

The tabby let out a sigh and stuffed his mouth full of pellets. Bill simply abandoned the poor excuse of food and padded towards the other side of the dining room, where he lapped up some water. After using the litter box, Bill leapt onto the couch and groomed his fur.

Dipper joined later, eyes seemingly dull and lifeless. However the golden tom could care less about what was going on in the tabby’s life. They heard a strum of strings and the two cats’ ears immediately perked up. Bill leapt off of the couch and ran into the hallway with Pine Tree following along. Then Bill entered the cat jungle room to see Florence with a wooden instrument.

“What is that?” The tabby asked, looking at the object in interest.

“Humans call it…” Bill pondered for a moment,” a Guitar”

“Guitar?”

“Are you repeating me Pine Tree?”

“Never mind.”

“Thought so.”

Another strum of strings stopped their small conversation. Their human’s face was scrunched up in frustration as she was trying to work on this “Guitar".

“E minor,” the blonde mutter and strummed the strings.

“C”

Another strum.

“G”

Another.

“D”

She played that twice before doing an A minor and then Florence looked up to see her two cats. She gave a small smile and started to strum the “Guitar”.

Pine Tree lied down and listened to the music before he heard words flying around his human’s mouth.

(A/N: Time skip brought to you by Ships! aka I’m saving you from a too long chapter XD…also cuz I’m stuck ;-;)

She soon left, leaving Bill and Dipper alone. Bill looked at Dipper and swiped at him before climbing the beige cat jungle gym. Blue eye glared at the tabby tom, causing the younger cat to flinch. The golden tom gave a sweet satisfactory smile, but that smile faded when Dipper left the room.

_ ‘Where is that kit going?’ _ Bill thought to himself, grumbling.

He leapt down and just saw the tabby enter the room across the hall.

“Dipper!” There was a shout in the room, “What are you doing here?!”

Bill chuckled as the brown tom darted out of the room.

The rest of the day seemed to be normal, except for the fact that Pine Tree was here.

Bill, that night, fell asleep on Florence’s lap after being full of food.

\--

Totallyrandomcatiswear

  
Cat!Xanthar

Cat!Teeth

Cat!Keyhole


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finally runs away!!!...and he stumbles across some cats that look REALLY hungry...oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY ITS BEEN 6 MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED!!!!!  
> AHHHH  
> Anyways...  
> High school sucks rn for me and I lost motivation over those months. And....2 months ago I decided to whip up a chapter.  
> Forgive meh ;u;  
> So I've slapped all of my chapters into a doc (was about 14 pages long in 8 size text o3o) so some corrections were made.

Dipper awoke to someone shoving him off off of the counter. He fell into the sink and felt hot metal searing his skin. The tabby yelped and skittered away from the sink, stopping when he was safe. Laughter was heard on the counter and the tabby looked up to see the cruel golden tom laughing his head off.

 

“T-T-That's,” he wheezed in laughter,”H-Hilarious!”

“Are you crazy?!” Dipper snarled in anger,”You could’ve killed me!”

“Unfortunately,” Bill’s laughter died down,”You can’t” He looked at the dark object that had caused Dipper’s side to ache from heat.

Dipper snorted and leaped down, squeaking like a kit from the pain of his burn.

Bill started to laugh hysterically  again,”You scream like a kit!” he cried out.

The tabby rolled his emerald green eyes,”Whatever” he muttered, padding away from the laughing tom.

 

“Hey!”

Dipper froze in his spot, fur raising in fear.

“I’m not done with you Pine Tree~”

That was when he ran for his dear life. And he never ran this fast in all of his nine lives. (A/N: Aha get it? Get it?) Dipper sharply turned around the corner, barely feeling the sounds of his pursuer’s paws hitting the ground.

 

 _‘Gotta get out!’_ His mind screamed at him as he dove under the bed, and tried to slow his racing heart. He could see black legs padding around the bed. A low sinister chuckle gave Dipper shivers down his spine and tail.

“You can run…” The sickly sweet words rolled off of the honey colored tom’s tongue,”But you can’t hide~"

"What did I do to deserve this?” the tabby unknowing wailed out loud.

 

“Got you!” Claws dug into his flack and dragged, causing the tabby to screech in pain and rush out, heading for the little flap that led outside.

“RUN LITTLE TREE RUN!!!” His voice behind Dipper laughed sinisterly, leaving chills in tabby tom’s spine.

The tabby tom flew out of into the yard, grass tickling his paws. He scampered  up the fence, claws catching against wood. Dipper panted, looking to inspect his flank.

 

The wound wasn’t too bad. It bled but it wasn’t too deep. Something snapped out of this thoughts as he raised the bloodoffof his paw.

 _‘Danger!_ ’ Instincts screamed, _’Danger near!’_

The tom was frozen.

_‘Danger!’_

Brown ears twitched.

**_‘DANGER!!!!’_ **

Dipper leaped down, paws hitting the grey rough floor.

**_‘RUN!’_ **

 

Dipper scurried away, claws scraping against the concrete. He did it. He left the house. The tabby tom grinned, pain from his flank numb. Nothing was going to stop him from finding Maple now.

_‘Nothing’_

  


Dipper padded though the dark streets, exhaustion tugging his limbs, his stomach clawing at the tabby tom painful, and annoying flies buzzed around his scratched flank. He winced as his stomach let out a furious roar in hunger. Suddenly, a fragrant scent filled his nostrils. Food. Dipper licked his lips, mouth watering. He scurried around, trying to find that scent as quick as possible.

 

He was soon met with a foul stench of dirt and rotten food, but that wasn’t the only thing that caused him to stopping his tracks. It was _CATS_. More cats! Some bone thin, some were larger than Soos, and some were as small as a kit! The thing that did intrigued the tabby the most was some of those cats’ odd colored fur. Not daring to speak, Dipper nervously pads over a vacant piece of meat just on the floor.

_‘Just a little closer…'_

 

But it seemed like it was fate’s mission to make his life miserable when a short lithe blue-grey tom leaped down and swiped at him.

“Get out of here kittypet!” he spat.

Dipper backed away as all of the other cats’ heads slowly turned towards him with menacing scowls, baring teeth and claws.

 

“I-I’m s-s-sorry!” He squeaked,”I-I j-j-just wanted to e-eat I-I’m just so hungry…”

A pink she-cat with one eye laughed,”D-d-Did you hear that?!” She wheezed through laughter,”He’s here cause he’s hungry!”

There was a loud ruckus of laughter, as Dipper looked down in shame.

 

“Wait”

The group of cats stopped laughing and turned to a huge tom with a mauled face. Eyeless sockets seemed to stare into his soul, causing the tabby to shiver. An eerie silence blanketed over the group of cats.

 

“Cinnamon and hazelnut”

The large tom smacked his jaws,”You smell like cinnamon and hazelnut”

Dipper did not like the grins at him whatsoever.

“You know what that means?” A fat russet tom grinned.

A lithe and colorful she-cat bobbed her head excitedly.

 

Dipper backed away when he noticed the group of cats starting crowd around him, licking and smacking their jaws, sharp teeth gleaming in pale moonlight,

 _‘RUN!!!’_ His mind screamed, _’RUN!!!’_

He obeyed and ran off as fast as his tired legs could take him.

 

“GET BACK HERE!”

 

He whipped his head around to see a yucky green-yellow furred cat along with a small pink one chasing after him. The tabby ran faster, claws scraping against the stone floor, he turned only to meet a dead end.

 _‘No!’_ he thought as pine tree eyes frantically darted around for a place to hide.

 _‘Brick, brick, brick…’_ He spotted the dumpster, _’There!’_

 

The tabby tom dove under the crack, near gagging at the strong disgusting smell of rotten food and waste, however it seemed to be effective in hiding his scent, because when the two toms came in the alleyway searching for their meal…They could not find him.

 

“Drat!” The derby, green eyed one spoke,”He got away!”

The pink one shrugged,”Must’ve when over the dumpster.”

“Or maybe under it?”

Dipper’s breath hitched.

“Are you kidding? That stink takes weeks to groom out of my fur!”

The two cats padded away.

 

Dipper stayed quiet not moving until he was sure his two pursuers left before crawling out of the dumpster.

“That was close” He muttered, green eyes noticing a box on it’s side.

He shakily padded over, legs tired from running and walking through the alleyways. He entered into the box, curled around and fell into a deep sleep. Dipper wished he was all curled up in Florence’s warm lap; feeling full, safe and warm.

\--

Amorphous Shape 

Hectorgon

Paci-FIre

and finally...Some Fanservice... If you will

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy this and all so...yea...  
> 


End file.
